


Breaking News: It Only Took Me 30 Days

by LostInMyThoughts



Series: Clexa Week 2017 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, News anchor Clarke, Reporter AU, TV News, producer lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10120808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMyThoughts/pseuds/LostInMyThoughts
Summary: Day 7 ClexaWeek 2017: Free DayOkay...bare with me on this one as it's a little different but I promise at its bare bones it is a love story!Clarke Griffin has just been hired to co-anchor WPLS's highest rated news broadcast. On her first day she meets Lexa Woods, the producer of the show and she is immediately taken with her.Lexa has been producing the same show for a over a year now but there is something about her new anchor that she just can't explain.What becomes of their relationship in just a months worth of time?or an Au about a newsstation where these two work together and therefore shouldn't be together but what kind of story would that make? ;)





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this one. 
> 
> Quick note: The pov will switch between Clarke and Lexa every other "day" in the story Some chapters may include more than one day so the pov could switch but I will clearly mark it when. it does. This first day will be Clarke.
> 
> As always please forgive me for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes!

**DAY ONE: Clarke**

Clarke will easily and gladly admit to anyone who asks her that she is a lot more nervous for her first day than she had thought she would be. She glanced down to her knuckles, now a pale white from gripping onto her steering wheel so tightly. Releasing her grip she shakes her hands out to get the blood flowing back through them. She takes another deep breath looking down at the clock on her dashboard and realizes she has been sitting in the WPLS news station parking lot for the last several minutes now and can’t put off going into the building any longer or she would be late. And she definitely didn’t want to be late on her very first day. 

So after another deep breath, and a nervous comb through of her hair with her fingers, she finally makes her way out of the car to head into the station. She quickly gathers the few things that the HR director had requested she bring and straightens the light blue dress she decided on. It's her favorite dress, and everyone always tells her that it makes her eyes shine. 

As she reaches the building she presses the small intercom by the door and soon there is a buzz sounding off, signaling the unlocking of the door. She pushes through and enters the front lobby of the building. The lobby consists of what a typical building lobby would consist of. A sofa and a few chairs for guests to sit and wait. A coffee table that has the cliche spread of magazines to read over. The front desk with a friendly face sitting behind it and doors to different halls that lead you further into the building. This lobby also had several Emmy awards and other awards that the news station had won throughout the years on display as well as framed posters of shows their mother station has in their primetime lineup.  Behind the reception desk there are several tv monitors hanging from the wall, all showing a different basic station.

Clarke smiles as she approaches the desk and the middle age woman returns her grin easily as she stood to greet her.

“Hi honey, what can I help you with today?” The older women asked politely.

“Hello, Um...today is actually my first day. I’m a new anchor for the--” Before she could fully introduce herself she heard the door she had just walked through open again. When she turned around she couldn’t help but let go a sigh of relief as a familiar face approached her. 

“Clarke.” Marcus Kane smiled, closing the distance between the two of them and wrapping Clarke up in a familiar embrace. She has known Marcus Kane all her life and if she was being honest he was the reason that she decided to go into broadcast media to begin with. Kane had grown up with Clarke’s father and stayed good friends with her parents all through adulthood. After her dad passed away, Kane had pretty much taken her under his wing.

“Kane, it has been way too long.” Clarke chuckled, taking a step back from the man. “How are you?”

“Good Kid, Wow...The last time I took you to the studio with me you were just this small little thing. Now look at you! Co-anchoring our highest-rated show with me!” Kane smiles, his eyes beaming with pride.  He moves his gaze past Clarke and smiles at the receptionist, “I’ll take her back with me Sherry.” The women gives him a friendly nod and he guides Clarke over to another door, swiping his badge to unlock it before moving out of the way and letting the younger girl walk in first. “I know you’ve seen the offices on the other side, but I will give you a tour of the rest of it and then bring you over to Jamie to get all your paperwork settled.” 

“Sounds good.” Clarke smiles nervously as they walk towards the newsroom. 

The newsroom itself was a large open space filled with groupings of desks and low walled cubicles. Many of them filled with people while some of them sat empty. The empty ones belonging to people who were on a different shift or so Clarke assumes. There was somewhat of a hectic vibe that vibrated throughout the room but from what she could see everything was under control.  It all reminded Clarke of her last station where she called it controlled chaos. 

“Alright well as you have probably already guessed...this is the newsroom.” Kane declared. “Probably similar to where you were before but just on a bigger scale.” He smiled, knowing that Clarke had come from a much smaller station in a small town. 

“Much bigger,” Clarke admitted taking it all in and feeling slightly intimidated. Was she ready for this? She was still so young and there are a lot of talented more experienced anchors that could be doing the show that she was hired to do. As if he could sense her self doubt, Kane rested a comforting hand on Clarke’s back and gave her a warm smile.

“Well, before we throw you to the sharks,” he said nodding his head towards the bustling newsroom. “How about I show you the control room and audio booth first?” Clarke nodded and let Kane guide her towards a door that was labeled  _ Control Room 1.  _ There was also a sign situated right to the left of the door that was unlit at the moment and read  _ on air.  _ When they walked into the small room Clarke noticed a closed door to her left that she would guess was to the audio booth and as they walked further in she looked over all the things that made up your typical control room.  There was no one in there at the moment but during their live shows both the producer and director of the show along with a few other people would be sitting in here.

Clarke’s eyes scanned over the wall of well over 30 monitor screens and then she moved her gaze down to the directors control panel that was littered with different buttons. She found herself fighting the urge to run her fingers along the rows of different colored buttons but restrained herself. She was a professional, and she didn’t want to screw something up on the next director that sat there. 

“Your pretty standard control room,” Kane announced from behind her. “They just replaced all the screens and time clocks in here. Which was way overdue if you ask almost anyone in here.” Clarke smiled and turned to follow Kane as he made his way back towards the door Clarke had assumed was the audio booth earlier. Marcus knocked twice on the door and within seconds it swung open revealing a women not much older than Clarke. 

“Clarke fucking Griffin.” The girl practically yelled pushing past Kane to embrace the blonde.

“Raven.” Clarke chuckled as the other girl stepped back, moving her hands to Clarke’s shoulders.

“Damn, it’s good to see you. It’s been way too long.” Raven smiled sincerely. 

“Well, you just had to go and graduate on me and then land a job four hours away.” Clarked teased, happy to see an old friend and familiar face. Raven had been two years ahead of her at the university they both attended.

“I guess I don’t need to introduce you to our audio tech then.” Kane chuckled watching the two younger girls reconnect.

“No way Marky Mark. We go way back.” Raven grinned, knowing that Kane hated when she called him that. “It’s nice to see that they’ve brought in some real talent.” She adds teasingly. 

“Oh please,” Clarke scoffed. “Everything I know I learned from this guy right here.” Clarke beamed.

“Alright, alright.” Kane laughed.

“Have you introduced her to the rest of the gang yet?” Raven questioned.

“Headed that way now.”

“Perfect, remind Lexa she owes me fifty dollars would ya?” Raven smacks Kane on the shoulder and he just rolls his eyes.

“Whose Lexa?” Clarke asked, looking between both Kane and Raven.

“She’s the producer of our show.” Kane answers simply.

“Ya and she is a poor loser, she doesn’t lose often but when she does...she sulks.” Raven laughed. “And she’s hot, you’ll like her.” The feisty brunette adds as an afterthought and it’s Clarke’s turn to roll her eyes. 

“Bye Raven.” Kane hinted and the audio tech gave Clarke one last wink before she shut her door and left the pair to continue their introductions. 

Making their way into the newsroom Kane politely and quickly introduces her to some of the studio techs that will be behind the cameras and cueing the anchors in the studio as well as some of the anchors to the other shows the station produces. These were all people that Clarke could talk more with at a later date because Kane wanted to introduce her to the main crew that handled their show. 

“Alright so we usually have one of two directors but every now and then it will be someone else, it all depends on the scheduling for the week. Usually it’s either going to be Bellamy Blake, who isn't’ here today or it’s going to be Anya who is right over here.” Kane explained waving his hand for Clarke to follow him towards the back of the newsroom where most of the directors sat. 

As the approached the section of desks Clarke could only see the back of Anya’s head but she could hear quiet grumblings come from the general area and figured they had to be coming from her. She was currently the only one sitting in the area. 

“Stupid producers, and their stupid ideas. Nothing can ever just be simple.” Anya mumbled to herself as she went through the rundown of the show she would be directing in the next hour and a half. 

“Anya,” Kane approached slightly hesitantly hearing the woman grumbling to herself and knowing that when she was upset she got a little feisty. 

“I’m busy...what?” Anya bit back not even looking behind her to see who’d approached her. 

“Just wanted to introduced you to the shows new anchor, Clarke Griffin.” Kane explained causing Anya to finally look up from her computer. 

“Hello.” Anya deadpanned, giving Clarke a quick once over before rolling her eyes and turning back towards the screen. A low growl escaped the directors throat when the phone on her desk started to ring. “Lexa.” She hissed once she’d answered and paused, smacking her head to her palm as she listened to the voice on the other end of the line. “Of course you changed the start of the show.” Another pause. “Yes I will look at it now.” She dropped the phone down and started another string of cursing the producer of her show out. 

“Well, we will leave you be. Seems as you’ve got your hands full.” Kane conceded realizing it just wasn’t a good time for any sort of conversation with the director. Anya didn’t even turn around to say goodbye and instead they got an annoyed wave off. 

“She was pleasant,” Clarke whispered once they were a little ways away. 

“Yeah, she isn’t always like that. Her and Lexa are actually really close friends. She just stresses herself out before the shows. And Lexa tends to be one of the more…” Marcus stalls trying to think of the right word to use, “..creative? I guess you could say?” He decides walking Clarke to the area of the newsroom where most of the producers sat.

Clarke noticed two women working in the area they were making their way towards and by the comment Raven had made a little earlier she assumed Lexa was the younger of the two, a pretty brunette, who just happened to glance up at her and Marcus as they walked towards her. Lexa gave them this half cocked smile that Clarke would describe as more of a smirk then an actual smile.

“Hello Marcus,” The women greeted, standing from her chair and turning her body towards Clarke. “Hello, I’m Lexa.” She introduced herself reaching her hand out for Clarke to shake.

“Clarke,” The blonde smiled.

“Right, you’re the new anchor for the show.” Clarke nodded in confirmation her eyes never leaving Lexa’s. She was sure she has never seen such a beautiful pair of green eyes in her life. They inspired her immediately, making her want to reach for some of her paints she kept around her house. “Welcome,” Lexa smiled looking down at Clarke’s hand still holding it’s grip onto Lexa’s.

“Oh, um... sorry,” Clarke blushed fumbling over her words. “Yes, thanks. I mean yes to the new anchor part. Thanks to the welcome part.” She spit out feeling her cheeks grow warmer and warmer.

“I got it.” Lexa smirked. “And sorry about Anya, that was most definitely my fault. She gets a little grouchy when I change things in the show when it’s this close to showtime.” 

“Please, no need to apologize.” Clarke insisted and the young producer nodded her head.

“Marcus, all the scripts are written if you’d like to start going over them.” Lexa noted. “If there is anything you have a question about before the show just let me know.”

“Sounds good, We will let you get back to work.” Marcus says and Lexa turns her gaze back towards Clarke.

“It was great meeting you Clarke, I look forward to working with you and again welcome to the show.” Lexa said earnestly giving Clarke another half smile.

“Ya thank you...and you too.” Clarke spoke, shaking her head at her failed attempt. “I mean great to meet you too, not welcome to the show...obviously you’re already a part of the show.” Clarke let out a frustrated breath chuckled at herself. “I promise I’m a better speaker than this.” Clarke insisted watching the brunette sit back down in her chair.

“I believe you.” Lexa remarked turning her chair back towards her computer to keep tabs on emails and the show in case any breaking news came in that she would need to add to the show.

"Oh Lexa," Marcus remembered before walking away. "Raven says you owe her 50 dollars and asked us to remind you." Kane smiled as Lexa mumbled under her breath something about Raven cheating and then signaled Clarke to follow him who was still  quietly groaning to herself at how easily she let this woman she didn’t even know fluster her. It was definitely the eyes, she told herself. The eyes and that smirk. “ _ Fuck,”  _  she muttered to herself as she followed Kane out of the newsroom and into a hall that held several offices. 

“Alright, that last door on the left is Jamie’s office. She will be expecting you I’m sure. Do you want me to go with you or are you good from here? I really should start preparing for the show and going over the scripts.”

“Ya, I’ll be good. Thanks for the introductions and the mini tour.” Clarke smiled.

“Of course, come find me when you’re done and you can sit in the studio just to watch and see the flow of the show before we throw you in there tomorrow.” Kane suggested.

“Sounds great, I’ll find you a little later.” Clarke agrees, fixing the bag on her shoulder with the paperwork she’d need during the her sit down with the head of the human resources department. Kane starts to turn back around to head into the newsroom but suddenly stops and look back to Clarke.

“I’m so proud of you kid, you’re dad would be too.” Kane nodded sincerely. 

“Thanks. Kane, I honestly would not be here without you so… thank you.” Clarke knew that her dad would be proud of her for what she has already accomplished so far in her life and she knew that he would be just as grateful as she was that Kane was there to help her through it all.

Today was easy though and she knew that. Tomorrow when she was in front of those cameras, co-anchoring a live news broadcast...that would be the true test.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This took me a little longer than I'd hoped to get out there but it's also longer than most chapters that I write.
> 
> As usual...any and all mistakes are mine and they will be there so please forgive me!

**DAY TWO: LEXA**

Most of the news producers that Lexa has ever talked to or worked with have no problem admitting that they hate slow news days. Lexa, however, has always enjoyed them. It’s no secret that she loves producing shows that involve a lot of big and important news. There is a certain amount of adrenaline that comes with those types of shows that even Lexa feeds of off. She produces those shows quite well, and after working at this station for a little over a year she has proven herself to be the one that you want producing a big news show. That’s how she earned the number one time slot so quickly.

But, she would never deny her love of producing those smaller shows. These are the shows that give her the chance to use all those smaller and local feel good stories. The stories that are always the first ones to get cut when breaking news or big news comes down. She smiles to herself as she writes the script for a story about a young boy who caught a foul ball at a baseball game but then turned to give it to an even younger boy who was crying that he didn’t get to catch a foul ball.

Just over halfway done writing the show she spots Bellamy Blake, the director she will be working with today, walking into the newsroom.

“Hey Blake!” Lexa calls out as he passes, causing him to stop swiftly and turn back towards her.

“What’s up Lexa?” The boy smiles, resting his elbows over the half wall that forms her cubicle. “Got a good show for us tonight?” She smiles, pushing his elbows off her space. He knows she hates when he leans over her desk like that but it doesn’t ever stop him from doing it. He laughs and puts his elbows right back in place. This time Lexa rolls her eyes and just lets him stay.

“Slow day today.” She explains.

“I can see that. You are actually smiling today instead of growling and mumbling to yourself.” Bellamy jokes.

“Ha-ha” Lexa jokes dryly, all while she conceals a small smirk. She knows she can get a little serious and extremely stressed when she is producing a show with big news in it. That’s why it’s usually Anya or Bellamy who directs her shows. Everyone else is terrified of her and they tend to crumble under the pressure of working beside her in the control room. “Have you met Clarke, the new anchor for the show yet?” She asks him tilting her head towards the desk where the blonde was sitting. He turns to look over her his shoulder quickly before looking back towards Lexa.

“Have I met her? No. But I certainly noticed her.” He smiled raising his eyebrows up and down. Lexa rolls her eyes and swipes her hand out knocking Bellamy’s elbows off again. This time catching him off guard and causing his whole body to fling forwards. Lexa smiles smugly and he lets out a grunt and stands up straight.

“Don’t be a pig.” She scolded standing up from her desk. “Come on I will introduce you.” She moves across the newsroom with Bellamy a step or two behind her. As they approach Clarke at her desk Lexa feels herself trying to contain another smile. She is not the most “smiley” of a person but she can’t quite help the curve of her lips when the blonde pops her head up and looks at her with a bright smile of her own.

“Hey! Lexa,” Clarke says enthusiastically, awkwardly reaching her hand out for Lexa to shake. Lexa laughs but still meets Clarke’s outstretched hand with her own.

“Clarke,” Lexa nods taking her hand back and stepping slightly to the side to point the guy behind her. “This is Bellamy Blake. He will be the director for the show today.” Clarke smiles politely now reaching her hand out to him.

“Nice to meet you Bellamy.” Clarke addresses him easily giving his hand a quick shake before letting it go.

“Likewise, welcome to the circus.” He winks and Lexa rolls her eyes. “Are you excited for your first show tonight?” He asks her.

“I am! A little nervous but I’ve been told I’m in good hands with this one.” She answers nodding her head towards Lexa. “And Kane is practically a second father to so that helps as well.”

“Great, Kane’s an okay guy so you must be cool too.” Bellamy smiles looking past Clarke to where Kane is smiling and shaking his head.

“You’re too kind Blake.” The older man mumbles as he reads through one of his scripts.

“Have you gotten a chance to look over the show at all yet?” Lexa asks, turning her attention back to Clarke.

“Um, yes. A little bit.”

“Well, if you have any questions don’t hesitate to come talk to me. It’s an easy show tonight. There’s nothing too special to kind of settle you in.” Lexa explains and Clarke smiles before turning her head to look at the show’s rundown on her screen.

“Actually, I do have questions about where on set I should be for these different shots...for example…” She stops and scrolls through the rundown until she finds the name she was looking for. Lexa automatically leans in over Clarke’s shoulder to get a better view of the computer. “Oh right here.” Clarke exclaims turning in her chair not realizing Lexa was so close. Their noses just barely brush against each other before Lexa quickly pulls herself back. “Sorry! Oh my gosh I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you were right there!” Clarke starts her eyes darting to Bellamy who is laughing and back to Lexa who can feel the heat in her cheeks and knows undoubtedly that she is blushing.

“It’s fine Clarke,” Lexa wants to move away from the incident as quickly as possible and avoid both of their embarrassment. “What was it you were questioning?” She asks pointing back to the computer screen.

“Right, just what the monitor desk is or where it is I guess.” Clarke starts and before Lexa can answer the blonde continues. “I mean I guess I could just ask Kane again. He pointed some things out yesterday while I was here, I just-- It was a lot in one day and a lot of these shots sound familiar so I--”

“Clarke.” Lexa cuts of the blondes nervous ramble with a small smirk.

“I’m sorry. I guess I’m a little more nervous then I thought.” She admits.

“The monitor desk is on the left of the green screen. It’s the desk with the four monitors behind it.”

“Right, right. Okay, ya that makes sense.” Lexa watches as Clarke turns and makes a note on a small notepad. “That makes sense since, ya know, desk and monitor is in the name.” She laughs mostly to herself but Lexa can still hear her.

“There is really nothing to worry about, the production crew in the studio will help with any of the movement and cue you to where you need to be. Don’t be afraid to ask them any questions you have while you are out there.”

“Ya, actually my sister is on the floor today. Have you met Octavia yet?” Bellamy cuts in causing both girls to turn their attention back to him. Clarke shakes her head and Bellamy waves his hand to signal Clarke to follow him towards the studio where he knows Octavia will be.

“Thanks Lexa,” Clarke smiles over her shoulder as she follows behind Bellamy. Lexa nods and watches as they walk away. She catches her gaze moving down Clarke’s body to her hips and before anyone else can notice she turns away and walks back over to her desk. When she lifts her head back up she notices Raven sitting on top of her desk and smirking at her.

“Raven, How many times have I asked you not sit on my desk.” She glares at the other girl who just shrugs and continues to smirk.

“Sooo...what do you think about Clarke?” Raven asks picking up a pack of sticky notes and flipping through them with her thumb creating a constant buzzing noise. Lexa grabs at the notes quickly and places them back to where they belong on her desk before she sits down in her chair.

“She’s nice, a little nervous. She seems to get flustered easy so I guess we will see how that translates on air.”

Lexa opens her email and quickly scrolls through her messages to make sure there was no important news that came in while she was away from her desk.

“She’ll be fine. Usually it’s only pretty girls that get her all nervous and flustered. That girl has no game.” Raven pauses before she adds her after thought,  “I knew she’d like you.” She laughs to herself picking one of Lexa’s pens out of the small cup she has sitting on her desk and flicking it between her fingers.

“She doesn't like me,” Lexa rolls her eyes. “She is just nervous about her first show. I would be too if I were her.” She grabs the moving pen out of Raven's hand and ignores the pout she receives in return. “And stop touching my stuff.”

“Trust me, you are exactly her type...she was flustered by you. And I definitely caught you watching her walk away just now.” Raven sings as she slips off Lexa’s desk.

“Did you need something Raven?” Lexa was ready to move the conversation along, ignoring that she had in fact been caught staring.

“Yeah, my fifty dollars!” Raven laughs, “Unless you are up for drinks tonight in which case I’ll exchange the fifty for you buying my drinks.”

“Deal. Now get out of my face, I have to finish this show.”

Ya, ya. Love you too Commander.” Raven laughs, giving Lexa a pat on her shoulder before walking away.

Raven had pushed her way into Lexa’s life shortly after she arrived at the station. She was a smart-mouthed, hold nothing back, no bullshit kind of person and as much as it annoyed Lexa, it also made her respect the girl. In the past year they had become pretty great friends and more often than not they ended up out together at a bar after the night was over. Most nights Anya joining them as well. Lexa reaches for her phone and quickly sends out a text to Anya, who has the night off, and let her know they would be out tonight if she wanted to meet up with them. Before she has the chance to put her phone away again she feels it vibrate in her hand.

 **R.Reyes :** _I’ll extend the invite out tonight to Clarke ;) No need to thank me._

“Dammit Raven,” She grumbles to herself while feeling a slight warmth take over her body and a feeling of hope that the new anchor would join them out. Ignoring the text she places her phone back down on her desk and quickly gets back to work creating the show that would air a little later tonight.

 

~*~

 

Grabbing her headset and her notebook filled with notes on anything that had gone wrong or gone right in her previous shows, Lexa heads over to Clarke's desk. Clarke sits facing a small mirror while she applies the last of her make-up before she has to head into the studio for the start the show.

“Just about show time. Ready for it?” Lexa asks the blonde, who groans in response.

“No?”

Lexa laughs and nods towards Bellamy as he walks by her to head into the control room and get ready for the show. When she turns back towards Clarke she had put away the last of her make-up and grabbed the microphone and IFB that Raven had left for her on her desk. She stands up and straightens the red the dress she’s wearing before looking back up to meet Lexa’s gaze.

“How do I look?” She asks and Lexa can’t stop her eyes from moving down the girl's body and then back up again.

“You look great.” She smiles politely. Cursing under her breath as she feels herself blush. She quickly brings her hand up to rub at the back of her neck, one of her nervous ticks that she knows she has but can’t stop herself from performing it. “You’ll be great Clarke.” She nods to the blonde who returns it with a small smile. They both stand there caught in a moment of silence before Clarke lifts her hand out to Lexa.

“Well let’s have a great show.” She blurts out and Lexa cocks her eyebrow, lifting her hand to meet Clarke’s. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what it is with the handshake thing. It just keeps happening.” The blonde shakes her head and looks down to try and hide her blushing cheeks.

“It’s fine,” Lexa laughs and Clarke manages to meet her gaze again. “At least it’s not a high-five. That would be embarrassing.” She smirks and turns away to escape from Clarke before she does something stupid like give her a flirtatious wink or some shit like that. She has already given the girl more smiles then she has given anyone else in the newsroom…probably combined. She shakes her head at the thought and curses herself for being weak for a pretty girl that she just met.  And if Clarke was anything she was certainly a pretty girl, but she was also funny and mostly confident and probably really smart and “ _shit.”_  This is not where Lexa’s head should be right now.

Pushing into the control room she finds her seat and plugs her headset into the comm system. She logs into her account and pulls up the rundown to her show. Once she makes contact with the two field reporters she has on stand-by for live shots she turns to the screens that show the studio cameras and see’s that both Kane and Clarke have made their way onto the set.

“What do you think, how's the new girl gonna do?” Bellamy asks the room.

“Drop it, Blake. Don’t make her more nervous than she already is.”

“She can’t hear me she is not on a headset.”

“I don’t care, I don’t need the floor crew saying anything and her overhearing.”

“Alright, alright.” Bellamy surrenders throwing his hands in the air.  Lexa shakes her head and glares at Logan, the guy who is running the prompter, as he laughs under his breath. When he notices her staring he instantly sobers and Lexa looks back to the monitors. She leans forwards and flips the switch for Marcus Kane’s IFB.

“Kane,” She speaks into her headset. “Hear me okay?” She asks watching the monitors as he gives a thumbs up into the cameras.  She shuts his connection back off and flips on the connection for Clarke’s IFB instead. “Hello Clarke, just give me a small wave if you can hear me okay.” She watches on as Clarke pops her head up and gives a small smile and wave to the camera to acknowledge Lexa. “Perfect, thank you.”

Once everything is set up and her communications established, Lexa settles a bit into her seat and glances as the clock for the show.

“Two minutes.” Bellamy announces over the headset to keep everyone updated on the time until the show was slotted to begin.

Lexa moves her attention to the computer next to her and sets up the webpage that Bellamy will need to take on screen for the story about the giraffe that has recently given birth. A story that has been well overplayed by now but...It was a light news days and Lexa supposed it has been a little while since she has had it in her show and it could be updated.

“90 seconds” She hears Bellamy announce over the headset again. “We will start with the open in deck A and then come out on screen with a two-shot.”

Lexa goes back to her field anchors and lets them know they are about a minute out from the start of the show. She lets each one know how far into the show their live shot is and that she would establish contact with them when they got closer. She then glances back up towards the monitors that show the studio cameras. She see’s that Clarke has her eyes closed as she takes a few deep breaths and nervously spins a pen between her fingers.

“30 Seconds.” Bellamy calls out.

Switching the connection on for Clarke’s IFB, Lexa gives her a last bit of encouragement.

“You have got this Clarke. Just relax and have a good time.” She smiles when she sees Clarke’s eyes open and her lips turn up into her own smile. The blonde gives a slight nod to the camera to let her know that she did in fact hear her.

“10 seconds, center up a little bit on camera three please.” Lexa moves her eyes to the monitor that shows a tight shot of Kane, now lined up perfectly.  “Thank you… and stand by in 5...4...3...2...1. Roll A,” Bellamy cues the start of the show. “And cue Marcus...camera two is up.”

“Good evening everyone. I’m Marcus Kane and tonight we have the lovely Clarke Griffin joining the show.” Marcus introduces and Clarke smiles giving the camera a small nod hello. Then Marcus continues on with the show and starts reading the first story of the night.

“Stand-by Cam three…” Bellamy directs so that the crew in the studio knows to signal Kane to turn to the different camera for a tight shot of him for the next story. “And cue camera three.”

“Bellamy, the web is all set up for you to take for storyline 10 when you get there.” Lexa tells him quickly as she follows along and watches all the pieces of her show come together. As Kane reaches the end to this particular story, she chews the corner of her lip in anticipation for Clarke’s first story.

“Standby camera one.” Lexa hears Bellamy update and watches the shot in the preview monitor, a monitor that shows what will come up next. She watches the shot of Clarke as the blonde takes a final deep breath to calm herself before-- “and cue Clarke...camera one is up.”

“Well it has been a beautiful start to the week weather wise but that could change in the next few days. Let’s turn to Chief Meteorologist, Lincoln Day, to learn more. Lincoln what can you tell us?” Clarke finishes up her toss to the weather and Lexa lets out a quick smile.

“Camera four is up.” Bellamy announces and Lincoln starts his weather forecast.

“That’s right Clarke, and welcome to the show by the way! Glad to have you.” Lincoln smiles looking off camera to where Clarke and Marcus sit on the set before he goes into the weather.

“Shit,” Lexa mumbles to herself as she scrolls through her email. “Guys, we are going to have some breaking news that we need to add.” She announces to the control room and hears Bellamy repeat it over the headset to let the floor crew know what is coming up.

“But, by the weekend we should clear back up and have those temperatures average at around 75 degrees.” Lincoln finishes up, “Back to you.”

“Thank you Lincoln. Okay, take a look at this video here. This little guy is all smiles after getting to catch a foul ball at a baseball game earlier this week. But if you look a little to the left you can see this other little boy is in tears…”

Lexa half listens to Kane as he reads one of her favorite stories of the night. The other half of her is focused on getting this breaking news story written and ready for air.

“Cue Clarke and the web is up.” Bellamy dictates as he works.

“And from one viral video to another.” Clarke starts, “We have been keeping you updated on the internet sensation that is April the giraffe. You can see her here on the zoo’s live camera feed with her new baby boy! They also tell us that both baby and Mama April are in good health and good spirits! The zoo has also announced that since the live feed  has been so popular these past couple of months,they have decided to keep it going so you can keep an eye on the little guy’s progress.” Clarke finishes before going straight into the next script to tease what would be coming up after the commercial break.

Once the commercial break hits Lexa opens the connection to talk to both of her anchors in their ear monitors.

“Hey guys, we have some breaking news coming down. Bellamy can you throw the live pictures in router 3 up for them to see in the studio please.”

“There up.” Bellamy confirms.

“Okay, this is at the corner of 5th and King street. It’s an old factory. Rescue crews are on the scene. No word on if there was anyone in the building or not.” She lists off and pauses as she watches both anchors jot down the information as they look towards the monitor in the studio that shows them the fire. “Clarke do you feel comfortable just ad-libbing something quick over these live pictures? Kane has the next few stories after that...if you don’t I can switch the reads and have him do it and then you’ll read those next stories that he originally was going to.” Lexa watches the monitor and sees Clarke nodding as she says something that she can’t hear.

“Clarke is good to ad-lib the breaking news.” Lexa hears Octavia announce over the headset.

“Great, thanks O. Clarke it doesn't have to be too long. Still not a lot of information on it.” She sees Clarke give the camera a thumbs up and smiles. She hadn’t scripted anything too difficult for Clarke on her first day but this will be a little test to see how she can handle changes and other breaking news.

“45 seconds until we are back from break.” Bellamy updates. “We will roll the breaking news open in A and then go to the live pictures of the fire with Clarke’s mic open.”

“I have a tight shot of Clarke on Cam one in case you need it Bell.” Octavia announces over the headset.

“Thanks, 10 seconds out.” Bellamy updates again and begins his countdown for the commercial breaks end and the show to pick up again. “And roll A. And cue Clarke's mic.”

“Some breaking news now.” Clarke starts and Lexa watches the blonde on the monitor that shows camera one instead of the live pictures that are on air. “You are looking at live pictures of a factory fire on the corner of Fifth and King street. As you can see emergency and rescue crews have just arrived on scene and are attempting to get this fire under control. There is no word on whether or not there was anyone in the building or how the blaze started but as more information comes into the newsroom we will be sure to keep you updated.”

“And roll B, cue Kane.” Bellamy announces as Clarke wraps up the breaking news. Lexa lets out a small breath and shakes her head, a smile smile appearing on her lips as she leans in to open Clarke’s IFB.

“That was perfect, you’re a natural.” Lexa compliments, her gaze never leaving the monitor with Clarke still in it’s view.

The rest of the show goes on without any problems. Clarke is able to update the breaking news as the information comes in and Lexa has no problem admitting how impressed she is with Clarke. She makes a mental note for herself to tell Clarke just that, but also a written note in her post show report so that the Executive producers and managers know as well.

“Good Show everyone, Thank you.” Lexa announces over the headset before she signs out of the computer and unplugs from the comm. system to head out to the studio for a quick post show meeting. Bellamy and Raven both follow right behind her.

“Great show Lexa.” Kane smiles as they enter the studio. “Its nice to have a mostly light hearted show and I feel like you were still able to get some interesting stories out there so it didn’t necessarily feel like a slow news day or a filler show.” Lexa nods in agreement before turning her head towards Clarke.

“Clarke, what were your thoughts? How do you feel now that you’ve got your first show out of the way?” She asks the blonde.

“Great, I really loved the story about the little boy giving the other little boy the foul ball. So cute.” Clarke smiles.

“That was my favorite too.” Lexa admits.

“And I feel great! I only stumbled on that one story about the store opening. But I think the rest went really well.”

“Even that was nothing. You did a really great job and I’m very impressed.” Lexa hears Raven laugh to her side and she throws a glare over to her.

“What?” Raven asks innocently. “Hey, I’m impressed that you're impressed Commander.”

“Commander?” Clarke asks and Lexa groans at the nickname.

“Ignore her, it’s just what she and Anya call me. Anyone else have anything productive to say?” She asks shooting another glare towards Raven, a warning to keep her mouth shut. When no one speaks up she nods her head. “Alright, then everyone have a good night.” There is a collective of good-nights and see you tomorrows that sound the the room as Lexa turns to walk back out of the studio. She turns to look back towards Clarke once more before leaving and sees Raven talking to her as she takes back the anchors microphone. She bites the corner of her lip to prevent a smile when Clarke turns towards her, meeting her gaze. At that moment she can’t help but to hope that the blonde agrees to go out with them later that night because she finds herself wanting to learn everything she possibly can about her new co-worker.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! If you'd like feel free to let me know what you think by leaving a quick comment! 
> 
> and/or you can find me on Tumblr: @writtenletterstoyou
> 
> Cheers <3


	3. Day Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo...well I fell away from writing for a while but, Here I am again. Sorry for such the long obnoxious delay! I will try my best to not let it ever go that long again! So here is chapter three for this one, a little bit of a shorter chapter this time around but thats just how this story will be since its going day by day.
> 
> As always please forgive me for any and all of the grammar and spelling errors. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Day Three: Clarke**

Clarke groans stretching out her back before she brings her hands to her face in an attempt to rub some of the sleep from her eyes. She’s been sitting at her desk for hours now, trying to find the right research for a story she plans on pitching in their morning meeting the next day. Glancing towards the now empty coffee mug sitting on her desk she debates on weather or not she wants to have one more refill or if she should just call it a night. Another glance to the clock on her computer tells her that it is almost midnight and that she has been sitting here for over five hours. Pretty much only moving to refill her coffee cup since her show ended. “Shit,” she mumbles to herself and takes a look around the now mostly empty room. When she turns back around she jumps in her chair, her hand coming up to rest over her racing heart. She had not expected to see someone leaning over the side of her desk. “Raven, you scared me.” She breathes, steadying herself.

“Sorry,” Raven laughs. “ What are you still doing here? Your show was done hours ago.” 

“Yeah, I’m pitching my first story tomorrow and I guess I just got way into my research. I had no idea that it was this late.” Clarke explains, running her fingers through her hair. “Are you always here this late?” She asks Raven, who now has one of the little fake succulents that Clarke bought to sit at her desk in her hands. She runs her fingers along the little green leaves and shakes her head.

“Fake plants Clarke? You’re better than that.” She scoffs, and Clarke takes it from her hand, placing it back where it sat on her desk. 

“It’s just for now, until I can get some real ones.” Clarke justifies.

“And yes, unfortunately I’m usually here this late. Monday and Tuesday are my earlier days. Which is why I tried to get you to come out with us last night.” Raven adjusts the bag on her shoulder, her eyes shifting somewhere behind Clarke.

“Yeah, sorry I couldn’t make it out. My mother and Kane planned on taking me out to dinner and then it just ended up being way later than I expected. Clarke explains. 

“No worries,” Raven shrugs grabbing the edge of Clarkes desk and leaning back slightly. “Although, I think the Commander was more than a little disappointed you didn’t make it.” She glances behind Clarke again and this time nods her head a little to cue Clarke to turn and look. When she does she see’s Lexa still sat at her own desk packing a few things in her bag.

“Lexa?” She turns back towards Raven whose face is now plastered with a smirk. “I’m sure she didn’t even realize it.” 

“Oh she definitely did.” Raven insists and Clarke rolls her eyes. “Promise you’ll come out next time?” Raven asks.

“Yeah, sure.”  

“I’m holding you to that.” Raven smiles before turning to head out. “Later Griffin.”

“Good night Raven.” Clarke calls as the other girl walks away. 

Once Raven is out of sight Clarke chances another quick peek behind her and sees that Lexa has logged out of her computer and is just standing to collect her things. She turns back around and starts doing the same with her own things, starting with saving the research on her computer and emailing it all to herself in case she wants to continue it when she is at home. She shuts the little desk lamp that she bought for herself off and stands up to grab her bag just as Lexa walks towards her.

“Late night?” Lexa smiles motioning for Clarke to go ahead and walk first. 

“Thanks, and yes.” Clarke answers, slowing a little once they clear the desks so that they were side by side. “Just trying to get some research in. I didn’t realize it got so late.” Lexa nods her head in understanding. 

“Time flies when you’re having fun.” She jokes.

“Fun is not the word I would use to describe research.” Clarke laughs. “How about you, you’re here pretty late too.” She questions as they both continue to make their way out of the building.

“Yeah, I had to cover for another producer tonight so I also had to do the 11pm show.” Lexa answers.

“That’s a long day for you writing two shows?” Clarke asks, reaching the door and opening it to allow Lexa to go ahead and go through first. 

“Thanks,” Lexa smiles “Yeah, it’s a very long day. I’ve been her since ten o’clock this morning.”

“Gross.” Clarke laughs.

“Yeah, but it’s extra money so I won’t complain too much about it.” Lexa points out. 

“Good point.” Clarke agrees before they fall into a moment of silence with only the soft sounds of night filling the space around them. As they approach the parking garage Clarke opens her bag to dig out her keys and her phone. She smiles triumphantly when she finds them and then blushes when she looks up to see that Lexa has been watching her. “Speaking of the shows, where did you find that story about the dog whose owners sent him flowers after the dog had surgery?” She laughed. “That was a great story.”

“Yeah,” Lexa smiled. I needed something to lighten the mood a little bit and everyone loves a dog story. But, this one had a funny twist to it so…” Lexa trailed of shrugging. “You delivered it great though, I knew Kane would have struggled through that one.”

“I loved it.” Clarke admits. “So, two shows in now.” Clarke starts again and Lexa nods. “What do you think, are you gonna keep me?” Clarke smiles and stops hitting the unlock button of her car, the brake lights blinking twice to signal that it was now unlocked. Lexa follows her lead and stops just next to her, turning so that they were now face to face. 

“Hmmm,” She draws out and Clarke laughs at the way that she tilts her head in thought. “Well, it’s still too soon to tell but ask me again at the end of the week.” Lexa smiles at Clarke’s soft chuckle. 

“Well damn, I thought the continuous awkward hand shaking would have done it.” Clarke sighs, making fun of herself.

“It definitely adds to your charm.” Lexa adds before growing serious. “In all seriousness though Clarke, you have done a great job so far.”

“Any constructive criticism?” Clarke asks fiddling with her keys not ready for their conversation to end quite yet. She watches as Lexa tries to think of something, biting the corner of her lip as if it would help to bring something forward.

“Well, sometimes you do read a little fast.” Lexa points out. “Usually towards the start of the show but then you seem to settle down as we go on.”

“Yeah, that’s my nerves.” Clarke laughs. “I will try to slow things down a little. Sorry about that.” 

“It’s not a big deal, it just gives Lincoln a  few more seconds for his weather forecast and God knows he could go on for days if you let him.” Lexa shrugs and Clarke can’t help the small giggle that escapes her lips. The giggle quickly turns into a yawn and Clarke covers her mouth slightly embarrassed.

“I’m so sorry.” She apologizes and Lexa waves her off, yawning herself. “It is pretty late, I should probably get going.”

“Yeah,” Lexa looks down to her watch. “ It is technically already tomorrow so I guess I will see you later today.”

“I guess you will.” Clarke nods.

“Drive safe Clarke.”

“I will, have a good night Commander.” Clarke smiles when she hears Lexa groan and turn away from her.

“Don’t push your luck new girl.” Lexa calls as she walks away. She stops suddenly and turns back to Clarke who is still standing in her spot, watching the producer as she leaves. “At least not until you make it out with us.”

“I already promised Raven I would go next time.” Clarke swears raising her hands in the air in submission.

“Good, we’ll hold you to that.” Lexa calls out as she finally turns again and continues her walk to her car.

Clarke stares for just a little while longer before she turns around and gets in her car. She can’t help but bit the corner of her lip to keep a small smile from her face. Feeling giddy after talking to Lexa even for just those few extra minutes she tells her heart to slow down. After all, she barely knows this women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions on the terms used or anything said within the fic feel free to leave a comment about it or reach out to me on Tumblr! (Or even if you just want to stop by and say hi!) -- @writtenletterstoyou 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one and let me know what you think! Cheers!


	4. Day Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter four which didn't take as long as chapter three but still a little longer then I was hoping! I'm trying to do better I swear :) 
> 
> Anyway...same disclaimer as per usual and please forgive me for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes!

**Day Four: Lexa**

Overall, when it came to writing and producing her shows, Lexa’s week had been fairly easy. Which was nice, but it usually meant that the next week things were going to blow up. People get confident, cocky, and a little too lackadaisical on the job and when the next week comes around careless mistakes are made. Especially when the news picks up and different breaking stories are added last minute.  But, for now, Lexa enjoys these days where her shows practically write themselves. Glancing over the start of her show she makes sure the graphics and two maps that she needs are finished and ready to go. 

Once she is convinced that she’s got everything done that she can for the time being, she opens the top drawer to her desk and pulls out the coffee mug that she keeps at work.  The mug itself has seen better days, most of the University emblem that had once covered the mug has now faded away. Still, even now it held its spot as Lexas favorite. Anya has told her on several occasions that it was time to get rid of the old thing and even bought her a replacement that was practically identical. But it wasn’t the same. It didn’t hold the same value because it had never belonged to her best friend. It had never belonged to Costia.  

Standing from her desk and quickly scooping up one of her K-Cups in case there wasn’t any coffee already brewed, Lexa turns to make her way through the newsroom. She typically doesn’t like using the small plastic K-Cups but, she’ll admit that she didn’t want to take the time or the effort to start a new brew. The Keurig was just easier, simple as that.  

“Hey Lexa.” Bellamy grins as the producer walks by him. 

"Blake,” she nods, pausing beside his desk. “Am I stuck with you in the booth again tonight?” She teases him as her thumb mindlessly circles over the faded green University logo.

“Sorry to disappoint you,” he shrugs and then nods his head towards Anya a few feet away from him sitting at her own desk, her phone plastered to her ear with a scowl on her face. “I think I’ve heard every curse word there is come out of her mouth in the last twenty minutes and possibly a few made-up ones or different languages. I can’t be sure.” He laughs as they both watch her grumbling away to whomever is on the other end of the line. “So you’re probably better off with me. I wouldn’t want to be whoever she is talking with right now.”

“Oh yeah,” Lexa draws out quietly as she remembers the conversation she had with Anya the week before. “Her parents are in town for the next two weeks.” She explains, filling in Bellamy. “You better get used to it now. It’ll only go downhill the longer that they are here.” She whispers to him and turns to make her way towards the small cafeteria in the building. As she walks away she hears Bellamy mumble something along the lines of  _ just great _ and she can’t help but chuckle.

When she finally makes her way into the break room she stops short at the entrance. There’s only one other person in the room and it just so happens to be the new anchor that she finds herself thinking about more often than not. With Clarke’s back towards her, Lexa’s eyes unabashedly roam over the other girls curves. Clarke is wearing a purple dress that fits her as perfect as any dress could. She feels a slight flush come over her face as she moves her eyes back up to a safer more respectful area. 

Taking a step into the room she clears her throat so Clarke knows that someone else has stepped into the room with her.  When Clarke turns she has a smile plastered on to her face. The same small and polite smile you would give to any passing coworker. Once she notices that it’s Lexa who has joined her, that smile grows to reach her eyes and Lexa’s stomach can’t help but to do a little flip.

“Hey Lexa,” She greets happily as the producer makes her way into the small kitchen. “Coffee break?” Clarke asks, pointing towards the mug held tightly in Lexa’s grip.

“Yeah, the show is all written so I figured I could afford the small break. That and I could really use the caffeine boost.” Lexa admits.

“Tell me about it,” Clarke laughs. “My blood is probably part coffee at this point in my life.” 

“You might have a problem.” Lexa teases and makes her way further into the room. 

“Oh I definitely have a problem. But I’ve admitted to it which means I’ve taken the important first step.” Clarke teases right back. “I do have a new pot brewing and it should be done in a bit if you want to wait it out with me.” Clarke offers pulling a seat out for Lexa to sit in before taking a seat herself. 

“Sure,” Lexa places her mug on the counter next to the one Clarke has set out and then joins her at the table. “So addicted to coffee, enjoys shaking hands, and works in broadcast journalism.” Lexa lists off counting her fingers out as she goes. “What else is there to know about Clarke Griffin?”

“Honestly,” Clarke laughs. “There is really not much more to know. 

“I don’t believe that for a second.” Lexa shakes her head.

“And for the record, the hand shaking thing is new. I have no idea why that started.” Clarke blushes.

“I think it’s cute.” Lexa admits absentmindedly moving her hand to her the back of her neck and feeling the scar that starts there.  A nervous tick she’s had for several years now. 

“You’re being nice and I appreciate that.” Clarke smiles. “I’ll talk about myself but you’ll have to tell me about yourself too. That’s the deal.”

 Lexa brings her arm back down and peaks at her watch to double check the time. It’s still pretty early in the day and she can afford to spend an extra few minutes getting to know her anchor a little bit better. If anything it will help her when she is picking which stories Kane would read and which stories would be a better fit with Clarke’s personality  “Okay, that seems fair.” she shrugs sitting back in her chair. “What would you like to know?”

“Well, in all fairness, you did ask me first so I’ll start.” Clarke tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear and brings her bottom lip between her teeth as she thinks of something to say. Lexa can’t help but stare and smile. She spots a small beauty mark just above her lip that she hadn’t noticed before. She assumes Clarke must cover it up when she does her make up for the show and suddenly she realizes that Clarke isn’t wearing any makeup yet and she hadn’t have even realized. She wants to tell Clarke right there that she shouldn’t cover the spot up, that she thinks it’s cute but she stops herself and instead decides that’s too personal too quick.  “Hmmm,” Clarke continues hesitantly and she seems like she’s trying to decide on whether or not she wants to share what she has come up with. “Well it’s very nerdy but... I really do love video games.” She confesses.

“Really? Like Mario?” Lexa asks, not really knowing much about video games other than when she was younger and would play Super Mario or Mario Kart with her friends. 

“Sure,” Clarke shrugs. “Mario is always a good classic to go back to. But I don’t really play that very much. I actually really like playing FPS games.”

“What’s an FPS game?” Lexa asks, her head tilting slightly with her confusion.

“Oh, um...it means it’s a first person shooter game. So, you see though the characters perspective and you can like, see their hands and whatever gun or weapon they are holding.” Clarke explains. 

“Okay so what’s your favorite FPS game?” Lexa asks using the new lingo she’s learned.

“Definitely Overwatch.” By the look on Lexa’s face its easy to realize that she has no idea what the game is and she’s realized that Clarke has easily picked up on that fact when she lets out a small laugh. “I’m going to guess you’ve never heard of it.” 

“Never, what is it?”

“Well it’s a little different then most shooter games because you don’t actually get points for killing another player like you would in, for example, Call Of Duty…”

“Oh I’ve heard of that one before.” Lexa interrupts not wanting Clarke to think she is completely unfamiliar with video games. She actually was pretty great at Mario Kart when she was younger although she couldn’t tell you the last time she had actually played.

“Yeah, most people have.” Clarke laughs. “So in Overwatch it’s more objective driven. Which basically means you’re trying to complete something. For example, your team has to escort something through the map and the other team tries to prevent you from accomplishing that. Or you need to capture a certain space before time runs out.”

“Okay that makes sense.” Lexa nods following along.

“So each team is made up of different characters that have different roles like a support character who would be your healer, and then there are characters called tanks that are big and can block some of the damage. I’ll usually play as an assault character they are the best in my opinion and my favorite is a british lesbian which is a happy coincidence.” Clarke smiles and Lexa chokes on air, coughing a few times to try and hide the fact that it happened at all. Had Clarke just subtlety come out to her? “Okay, I’ve embarrassed myself enough.” Clarke starts again, saving Lexa from thinking too much on whether or not Clarke dropped that last fact specifically to hint at her sexuality. “Tell me something embarrassing about you.”

“It’s not embarrassing that you like video games Clarke, lots of people do.” Clarke shrugs and turns when she hears the coffee maker beep to signal that it had finished it’s brew. She stands and makes her way back over to the counter signaling Lexa to stay before she can get up to help her. 

“Okay, fine. It’s still your turn though.” Clarke smiles turning back to look at Lexa. “Cream and sugar?” She asks before spinning back around and pouring each of them a cup. 

“No thanks.” Lexa watches as Clarke dumps what looks like three spoonfuls of sugar into her own mug and then heads back to the table with both mugs in her hand. “Did you want some coffee with all that sugar.” Lexa teases.

“Oh um... it depends on the day sometimes I don’t use it at all and sometimes I use a lot.” Clarke shrugs. “Today is a use a lot day, actually... this week has been a use a lot week. It’s exhausting trying to impress new coworkers and prove you’re the right person for the job.” She admits, and before Lexa could chime in and tell her that she doesn’t have to prove herself Clarke moves on with the conversation. “So, are you going to tell me how sugar is so bad for me?” She asks bringing the mug up to her lips and raising her eyebrows.

“No, I don’t know you well enough yet. Give it another week or so.” Lexa blushes and Clarke smiles.

“Okay, enough stalling. Tell me something about you.”

 “Okay...” Lexa draws out, her hands circling the warm mug and her fingers instinctively start smoothing over the emblem yet again. “Well I love music.” Lexa starts but stops once she hears a scoff from Clarke.

“Doesn’t count,” Clarke jumps in, “everyone loves music.”

“Okay, well I really love jazz music. Like going back to Billie Holiday, Nat King Cole or of course Frank Sinatra. Those are some of the bigger names I’m sure you’ve heard.” She stops for a second and Clarke nods in acknowledgement. “Then there are some more modern jazz artists I really like too like Gregory Porter and Melody Gardot.” She takes a second and sips at her coffee, when she sees Clarke do the same with her own mug. “She’s my current favorite, I think.” She starts again, “I mean...you can never go wrong with the classics but Melody Gardot’s stuff has this edgy and evocative style to it that just gets me.” 

“I’ve never heard of her.” Clarke sneaks in when Lexa stops to take a breath.  

“She’s, great. She has quite the story too. She was hit by car on her bike and had to relearn how to walk, and even do small things like brush her teeth. Music was a major part of her therapy and is what made her to start writing her own music. It’s pretty incredible actually.” 

“Wow,” Clarke smiles and Lexa feels as though her gaze is looking straight into her soul. 

“Sorry, I ramble---” She starts but is stopped when Clarke shakes her head and puts her hand around Lexa’s wrist. A quick comforting touch before she pulls her hand back again. 

“Don’t apologize for being passionate about something plus...” Clarke leans in to whisper the rest and Lexa’s body instinctively does the same. “...jazz is kind of sexy.”

Lexa’s eyes widen and she struggles to swallow  the small sip of coffee she’d just taken. “What?” She asks as she sits back in her chair and Clarke follows suit. 

“I mean yeah,” Clarke shrugs and Lexa feels her gaze upon her again. She fidgets awkwardly with her coffee mug and tries to distract herself from Clarke's previous low whisper repeating itself in her head. “When I think of jazz I think of hearing the rain outside, being in a warm bubble bath with the lights off and instead some candles all around and a glass of red wine.”

Lexa feels her cheeks warm and knows the evidence of it must show on her face. Clarke has just described a perfect night in for Lexa with only one small difference. “You’ve almost got me pinned, but usually it’s whisky instead of the wine.” She admits.

“Noted. Is whisky your drink of choice?” Clarke asks moving the conversation along which Lexa is again thankful for.  

“It depends, I do drink a lot of beer too, usually some version of an IPA. How about you?” 

“It’s usually a red wine for me or I can do beers too. It all depends on the outing. Raven and I used to go out a lot when we were in school and she always went for the tequila shots. Those nights got interesting.”

“Oh, she is still that way.” Lexa rolls her eyes thinking of the shenanigans Raven has gotten them into on more than one occasion. 

 “I’m somehow not surprised.” Clarke laughs. 

 Lexa looks down to her watch and realizes she has been gone just a little too long. She’ll probably have a ton of emails to go through already. “I should get back out there, for all we know the world could be ending and I’ll have to change my entire show around.” Lexa jokes and Clarke looks at the time on her phone.

“Oh ya, I guess I should probably go and do some work too. Thanks for chatting with me though it’s weird being the new person around and not really knowing anyone.”

“Of, course, we should do it again sometime.” Lexa smiles, standing from her chair with her mug gripped tightly in her hand. 

“Really? Ya, that’d be great. I mean I like talking to you.” 

“Yeah, I know it sucks being the new guy.” Lexa explains and she can’t help but wonder if she sees Clarke’s smile fade just a little bit. “I’ll see you back out there?” She signals towards the door to the room and Clarke nods her head. “Thanks for the coffee.” Lexa adds before taking another sip and turning away to head back toward her desk. 

She makes her way towards the newsroom and groans audibly when she sees Raven sitting in her chair. She watches as she thumbs through the stack of sticky notes that are once again in her hands. It seems there is never a time where Raven comes to her desk and can keep her hands to herself. When Raven notices Lexa walking towards her she throws the pad carelessly back onto the desk, nowhere near where it belongs. 

“Raven, out.” Lexa claims before Raven can get a word in. The other girl jumps from the chair but before she can say anything else Clarke rounds the same corner  Lexa had just come from back into the newsroom.

“Raven, Lexa.” Clarke greets and smiles in passing. 

“Clarkey,” Raven smiles, her eyes not leaving Lexa’s. Once Clarke had continued out of earshot Raven smiles, a small “hmmm” escaping her lips. “Interesting.” She adds looking past Lexa to where Clarke had just sat at her desk and then back towards Lexa.  

“Interesting what?” Lexa huffs sitting in her chair and turning to log back onto her computer. 

“Interesting that you and Clarke just appeared out of the same---”

"Raven, don’t start rumors.” Lexa interrupts her knowing exactly where she was going to take it. 

“All I said was that it was interesting.” Raven shrugs innocently. 

“Yes, but you implied something else.” 

“Hey take it how you want Commander.” Raven laughs leaning against the desk. “Anyway I was here waiting for you because Anya says she needs to get out and away from her parents so we are going out tomorrow.” 

“I can't tomorrow.” Lexa says softly.

“I’ll invite Clarke too. It’ll be a like a girls night.” Raven suggests again.

“Sorry, Raven. not tomorrow.” She sighs and Raven doesn’t push it any further. “Rain check though.” She adds turning back towards Raven.

“You got it commander, I suppose that just gives me extra one-on-one time to make Anya fall in love with me.” She smirks and walks away leaving Lexa to get back to her show. 

Having Clarke start this week has been just the distraction that Lexa needed to help get her through what is normally a hard week for her. But Lexa will spend tomorrow night the same way she has spent it for the past five years. Dinner with her best friends family, and then a lonely quiet evening her only company being a bottle of her best friends favorite cheap wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think by leaving a quick comment!
> 
> and/or you can find me on Tumblr: @writtenletterstoyou
> 
> Cheers <3

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I've been thinking about this one for a while now and haven't been able to get it out of my head. I have most of it already outlined and I really love it. Hopefully you guys will to!
> 
> If you have any questions on the terms used or anything said within the fic feel free to leave a comment about it or reach out to me on Tumblr! (@writtenletterstoyou)
> 
> Also please let me know what you think!


End file.
